MetroNet, the Metropolitan Detroit practice-based research network (PBRN) submits this proposal on behalf of the of PRIME Net (Primary Care MultiEthnic Network), an established and productive consortium of 8 experienced and productive PBRNs with a shared commitment to improving clinical care and health outcomes in traditionally underrepresented and often underserved populations. PRIME Net members are: CaReNet in Colorado, LA Net in Los Angeles, MetroNet in Detroit, RIOS Net in New Mexico, SERCN in 11 Southeastern states, SF Bay CRN in northern California, SOAR Net in Southwest Ohio, and SPUR-Net in Houston. The collaborative includes great diversity in our member 2000 clinicians who serve over 3 million patients across the country. The research efforts of these clinicians are supported by a large number of experienced researchers with a range of expertise in primary care, quality improvement, research design and analysis, and community engagement and participatory methodologies. Since its founding in 2004, PRIME Net has established a track record of successful external funding, self assessment and reflection, and dissemination of study findings. We now propose to further develop the infrastructure supporting this work. The goal of this proposal is to integrate innovative research infrastructures to advance the scientific base for health disparities research and practice in a rapidly changing environment. We will achieve this goal via the objective to build capacity by creating a coordinating center that accelerates PRIME Net research activities and the implementation of new knowledge into clinical practice. We will achieve the following specific aims: Aim 1: Create the PRIME Net Center of Practice-based Research and Learning, building on PRIME Net consortium experience and infrastructure. Aim 2: Create a PRIME Net Center Research Core to expand its cadre of PBRN investigators, and to further enhance study designs and processes for rapid proposal development Aim 3: Expand PRIME Net collaborations with innovative learning communities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVENCE: